I Think But
by Lynariae
Summary: Six longues années ont passé depuis q'il a fuit à Boston mais aujourd'hui, il retourne chez lui pour devenir un professeur de chant. Il s'attache particulièrement à un jeune élève : JongUp. - BangDae -


- Hana. Dul. Set.

La sonnerie se faisait entendre dans le combiné alors qu'il décida de raccrocher. Il avait envie de lui parler mais ne voulait pas qu'il lui demande une nouvelle fois la raison de cette réaction.

- Allo ?

La voix au bout du fil le ramena sur Terre et sa gorge se noua, ne laissant passer aucun mot.

- DaeHyun ?

Un sanglot retentit dans le téléphone et il s'empressa de raccrocher. Il n'était toujours pas prêt

à lui parler.

Toute sa vie avait basculé il y a de ça six ans. Six longues années avaient passé où il avait apprit une nouvelle langue, le mode de vie d'un nouveau continent mais surtout à vivre sans lui. Ces six longues années loin de tout avaient été très dure pour lui les premiers temps mais maintenant, il était plutôt bien habitué à vivre aux Etats-Unis. Cependant, pendant toute cette période, il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait jamais put oublier : son sourire, sa voix, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Oui, une chose était sur, il n'avait jamais put oublier la raison de son départ de Séoul. C'était la faute à son petit-ami, enfin, ex-petit-ami, qu'il avait fuit son pays natal pour refaire sa vie. Pourquoi ? La réponse était simple : il était en couple depuis trois ans quand son petit-ami lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se marier. Se marier ? Commet avait-il put lui faire ça ? Il n'en avait jamais eut la réponse et avait préféré quitter cette ville, ce pays qui lui faisait penser à lui à chaque pas. Il avait donc emménagé à Boston où il avait fait des études pour devenir professeur de chant - vu sa magnifique voix, cela aurait un sacrilège de ne pas l'exploiter- et il était plutôt bien reconnu dans la ville pour les progrès que faisait les personnes dont il était le professeur.

- DaeHyun ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête du carton qu'il était en train de remplir et se tourna vers son ami –et colocataire- qui se trouvait contre la porte de sa chambre.

- Tu es sure que tu veux retourner là-bas ? Je veux dire .. Tu risques de le revoir et, je sais que ça te fera plus mal qu'autre chose.

- C'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi TaecYeon, j'ai fait mon choix. Il est possible que je le regrette mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais que c'est ce que j'aurais voulut. Et puis, si je veux revenir ici, je sais que tu seras là pour m'accueillir.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi Dae', tu le sais bien.

- Merci.

DaeHyun posa ce qu'il tenait à la main pour allait prendre TaecYeon dans ses bras. Le plus vieux n'était pas du genre tactile sauf avec le jeune homme. Tout les deux s'étaient connus quand DaeHyun avait débarqué à Boston et qu'il cherchait un appartement où vivre. Leur amitié n'avait cessé de croire et, même s'ils ne le diront pas, chacun manquera énormément à l'autre.

- Puis tu sais Taec', tu pourras prendre un avion pour venir me voir en vacances !

- J'y penserais, ne t'inquiète pas !

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent puis DaeHyun finit tout ses cartons aidé de son ami. Il les amena ensuite au rez-de-chaussée où les déménageurs -qui venaient d'arriver- les chargèrent dans leur camion.

La Corée du Sud lui avait manqué, il ne pouvait le nier. Même si, voir des asiatiques partout lui faisait tout de même bizarre. Cependant, il était content d'entendre sa langue natale partout autour de lui. Il récupéra ses valises et sortit de l'aéroport pour aller prendre un taxi. Ses cartons devaient être livrés directement à son nouvel appartement dans le courant de la semaine. Il trouva un taxi de libre et lui donna l'adresse de son immeuble. Il avait trouvé un appartement sympa –d'après les photos- et pas cher à portée du centre de la ville, de quoi ravir DaeHyun.

Voilà huit mois que DaeHyun s'était réinstallé à Séoul. Il menait sa petite vie paisiblement et parlait souvent avec TaecYeon par internet, malgré la distance, ils restaient en contact. Depuis son installation, il avait beaucoup de nouveaux élèves et cela lui faisait énormément plaisir. Certains étaient plus âgés que lui mais le respectaient tout de même pour son travail. Mais, dans tous ses élèves, il en avait tout de même un qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il avait cinq ans et demi et était une petite boule de bonne humeur. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait une très jolie voix. DaeHyun s'entendait très bien avec cette enfant appelé JongUp. En plus de sa jolie voix, le petit garçon lui avait confié qu'il préférait danser et qu'il prenait des cours. Cet enfant lui rappelait inconsciemment son ancien petit-ami qu'il n'avait put oublier pendant ces six années loin de lui. C'était toujours sa mère, une très jolie femme aux cheveux bruns et ondulés qui l'amenait aux cours et qui venait le récupéré. En huit mois, il n'avait jamais aperçu son père. Cependant, tout ça allait changer en ce jour de Mai.

Trois coups portés à sa porte indiquèrent à DaeHyun que le petit JongUp était arrivé. Il reconnaissait ses petits coups car ce dernier insisté toujours pour toquer. Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à tomber nez-à-nez avec la jeune femme, il se pétrifia sur place. Que faisait-il devant lui après toutes ses années ? Il n'avait pas changé. Alors, le voilà le père de cette enfant qu'il affectionnait tant ? Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi JongUp le lui rappelait.

- DaeHyun hyung ! Je te présente mon papa ! Il est beau, pas vrai ?

C'était quoi cette question que posait ce petit être ? Mais, il n'avait pas tort. YongGuk était toujours aussi magnifique, si ce n'était plus. L'avait-il reconnue également ? Croisant son regard, il comprit que c'était également le cas vu le regard choqué qu'il lui adressait.

- Dae ..

- Oui JongUp, ton papa est très beau. Enchanté Monsieur ?

- Bang. Je m'appelle Bang YongGuk. Egalement.

DaeHyun abaissa son regard vers JongUp puis releva les yeux.

- Désolé de paraître indiscret mais, JongUp s'appelle Moon. Vous ..

- Sa mère et moi de sommes plus ensemble.

- JongUp, va t'installer sur mon canapé, j'arrive. Je dois parler à ton papa. D'accord ?

- Bien sur !

Et le petit garçon partit en courant s'installer et commença à jouer avec le petit chat noir de son professeur. Du côté des deux hommes, un silence se fit que DaeHyun brisa.

- Je suis désolé que tu ne sois plus avec elle.

- Ne dis pas de telles choses DaeHyun. Pas après ce que je t'ai fait. Pour être franc, elle est moi, on s'est séparé avant même la naissance de JongUp mais, tu sais que je prends toujours mes responsabilités. Mes parents voulaient un enfant, j'en ai fait un. Mais ce n'était pas par plaisir.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ..

- Mais moi je veux que tu le saches. DaeHyun .. Je suis désolé d'avoir dut te quitter à cette époque. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché ce mariage mais je pensais pouvoir m'y substituer. Mes parents ne ..

- Supportaient pas ton homosexualité. Je sais YongGuk, j'en ai fait les frais.

- Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Tu le sais.

- Non, je n'en sais rien car tu m'as caché son existence jusqu'au jour de ton mariage. Bordel YongGuk ! On était un couple .. Tu aurais dû tout me dire dès que cette histoire à commencé. Aujourd'hui, c'est du passé. J'ai refait ma vie.

- Mais, tu n'as personne.

- Que ? ..

- Je sais que c'était toi qui m'appelait en plein milieux de la nuit pendant trois ans. Ne le nie pas.

DaeHyun baissa le regard, déconcerté.

- Et ? .. J'ai assez souffert pendant six ans .. Je ne voulais pas te revoir ..

- Mais moi si ! Tu n'as pas souffert seul Hyunnie.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Pas comme dans le passé. Tout ça, c'est finit. J'ai un cours à donner. Viens chercher ton fils dans deux heures.

- Dae ..

- A tout à l'heure.

Et le professeur referma la porte au nez de son passé. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux mais il ne devait pas craquer alors il les ravala, fit un grand sourire –bien que faux- et rejoignit JongUp.

- Alors, tu veux chanter quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Hmm .. Oasis des BEAST !

- Tu aimes beaucoup ce groupe dis donc.

- Bien sur, c'est toi qui m'as fait écouter !

DaeHyun rigola alors qu'il allait chercher des feuilles posées sur le meuble et qu'il en tendit une à l'enfant.

- Tu l'as travaillé ?

- Oui !

- Alors, je t'écoute.

Le petit garçon se mit alors à chanter et DaeHyun se sentit submerger. Cet enfant avait une vraiment belle voix, douce et calme.

Après deux heures de cours intensifs, DaeHyun lui proposa un verre de lait et des cookies alors qu'il attendait le père de l'enfant. JongUp étant son dernier élève de la journée, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

- DaeHyun hyung ?

- Oui JongUp ?

- Tu le connais mon papa ?

- Euh .. Je .. Oui. C'est quelqu'un de mon passé.

- Tu sais pourquoi il est tout le temps triste ?

- Hein ?

- Oui .. Depuis toujours il a une lueur triste dans les yeux. Et des fois, il me parle d'une personne qu'il a énormément aimée mais, qu'à cause d'une bêtise, il l'a perdu. Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est triste ?

DaeHyun avait les yeux écarquillait. JongUp disait-il la vérité ? Après tout, les enfants étaient bien plus perspicaces que les gens pouvaient le penser.

- Je ..

Des coups sur la porte l'interrompirent et DaeHyun alla ouvrir à YongGuk qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Entre .. Ton fils mange.

- Merci ..

L'ainé le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où il retrouva son fils qui avait un grand sourire. DaeHyun l'invita à s'asseoir et à manger alors qu'il lui servait un verre de l'eau aussi sous son regard amusé.

- Tu n'as pas changé ? On dirait toujours un enfant.

DaeHyun soupira et mangea aussi.

- Appa ?!

YongGuk sursauta et laissa tomber sa contemplation de DaeHyun pour tourner son visage vers  
son fils.

- Oui JongUp ?

- Tu l'aimes bien hyung ?

- Euh .. Oui beaucoup. (son regard sincère se posa sur DaeHyun puis regarda à nouveau son fils) Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux pas l'aimer ?

DaeHyun faillit en recracher son lait alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Il demanda choqué :

- JongUp-ah, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Beh oui .. Papa est toujours triste mais là, il sourit tendrement. Donc, pour retrouver son sourie, faut qu'il reste avec toi ! Pas vrai Appa ?

- Euh je ..

YongGuk ne savait pas quoi dire face à l'assaut de son fils. Alors comme ça, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il souffrait de la perte de l'amour de sa vie ? Son fils était intelligent, presque trop.

- Tu sais JongUp .. On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un comme ça.

- Oh .. Dommage .. J'aime beaucoup DaeHyun hyung moi.

- Moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup.

Ces mots, il les avait prononcés tout en regardant fixement DaeHyun dans les yeux. Ces mots, ils étaient sincères. Il l'aimait toujours comme au premier jour. Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, put l'oublier. Et, on aurait dit que le destin était de nouveau avec lui pour qu'il le remette sur sa route. Il se souvenait de tout leur moment passé ensemble mais surtout du dernier. De ce moment où il avait dut lui dire toute la vérité, de ce moment où il avait vu les larmes dévaler ses joues, de ce moment où il avait vu toute la tristesse qui débordait de son regard. Il l'avait blessé et même brisé jusqu'au fond de lui-même. Jamais il n'avait put se pardonner, jamais il n'avait put le remplacer. Il aimait DaeHyun, c'était une certitude alors, pourquoi cherchait plus compliqué ?

Finalement, le gouter se finit en silence et JongUp quitta l'appartement avec son père. Avant que YongGuk ne soit hors de porté, DaeHyun dit :

- Ton fils est très beau, il te ressemble.

YongGuk esquissa un sourire triste et partit en laissant le jeune homme dans ses pensées. Ce dernier referma la porte et éclata en sanglots sans le vouloir, laissant les larmes dévalaient ses joues et la douleur emplir son cœur. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que YongGuk puisse être le père de JongUp. Alors c'était ça, il était contraint de souffrir à nouveau en le sachant accessible ? Il attrapa difficilement son téléphone et, sans faire attention au décalage horaire, il téléphona à TaecYeon. Pendant plus de deux heures, ils restèrent à discuter –enfin surtout à calmer DaeHyun. Jamais l'ainé ne l'avait vu –enfin entendu- dans un tel état alors qu'il allait très mal à son arrivée à Boston. Puis finalement, n'y tenant plus, TaecYeon signala à son cadet qu'il arrivait à Séoul. DaeHyun voulut refuser mais l'ainé raccrocha.

Le lendemain, DaeHyun alla récupérer TaecYeon à l'aéroport et le ramena chez lui.

- Merci d'être venu ..

- C'est normal ! Puis, mine de rien, l'appart' est vide sans toi donc, je viens squatter le tien !

DaeHyun rigola légèrement ce qui fit sourire l'ainé.

- Par contre, je donne les cours ici donc, ça risque de te gêner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arriver à endurer ça !

- Merci .. Merci vraiment ..

- Chut. Sinon, il risque de venir aujourd'hui ?

- Possible, j'ai cours avec son fils dans .. ( il regarda sa montre) Il devrait arriver bientôt. Tu n'as qu'à t'installer dans ta chambre. Première porte à gauche dans le couloir.

- Ca marche, merci de m'avoir réservé une chambre !

- Je te devais bien ça !

TaecYeon rigola et quitta le salon alors qu'une petite voix rigola de l'autre côté de la porte. DaeHyun soupira et alla ouvrir, suspendant le geste de JongUp qui allait frapper.

- Beh .. T'es voyant ? s'étonna l'enfant.

- Non, souri le professeur, je t'ai entendu rire.

- Ah, tricheur !

- Bonjour Mon ..

- DaeHyun hyung, appelle le YongGuk, s'il te plait. J'aime pas que toi, que j'adore, tu l'appelles Monsieur !

- C'est mignon JongUp-ah mais, il faut qu'il soit d'accord.

Il croisa le regard du plus âgé qui hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas .. Bonjour YongGuk.

- Bonjour.

- Hyung ! Dis, dis, Appa peut rester ?

- Rester ?

- Oui, avec nous pendant le cours.

- JongUp a cette idée en tête depuis ce matin donc, si cela ne te dérange pas ..

- D'accord. Entrez.

Il se décala pour laisser entrer les deux personnes et leur fit signe d'aller s'installer.

- JongUp, quelle chanson ?

- Shadow !

- Leur dernière ? Ca me va ~

L'enfant sourit puis commença à chanter. A la fin de la chanson, DaeHyun lui donna quelques conseils comme à chaque fois puis, JongUp lui fit une bouille adorable.

- Tu peux chanter ?

- Tu le veux vraiment ?

DaeHyun avait un sourire en coin alors que JongUp cria un « oui » tout joyeux. Le professeur rigola puis réfléchit. Finalement, il se mit à chanter « Wherever You Will Go » de _The Calling._ Aussi bien JongUp que son père étaient émerveillés par cette voix d'ange que possédait le jeune homme. A la fin de la chanson, JongUp applaudit à s'en faire mal aux doigts.

- Tiens, cette chanson me dit vaguement quelque chose.

DaeHyun se retourna et sourit à TaecYeon qui était appuyé contre le mur.

- Roh, c'est bon hein. Je t'avais bien dit que je l'adorais.

- Je veux bien te croire ! Tu l'as écouté en boucle pendant quinze jours dans l'appart', j'en pouvais plus moi !

- Mais tu m'en veux pas, n'est ce pas ?

DaeHyun lui fit un grand sourire et TaecYeon rigola.

- Bien sur que non Dae'. Bon, tu me présentes ce prodigue ? Parce que bon, il est prêt à rivaliser avec toi !

- Oui, il est doué ce petit. Donc, voici JongUp et son père, YongGuk.

- Je vois. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi bout de chou. Ton prof' est vraiment fier de toi !

Alors que DaeHyun souriait à l'homme, YongGuk jalousait. Qui était cet homme qui était ici et qui semblait bien proche de DaeHyun ? Vivaient-ils ensemble d'après ce qu'il avait put comprendre ? Ce fut son fils qui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- Et toi Monsieur, tu es qui ?

DaeHyun explosa de rire alors que TaecYeon faisait la moue.

- Appelle-moi TaecYeon, et pas monsieur, ça me vieillit.

- Donc, t'es qui TaecYeon ?

- T'es bien curieux JongUp, souri DaeHyun.

- Beh oui, je veux savoir qui est le monsieur avec toi qui peut être une menace pour mon papa !

- Une menace ?

TaecYeon semblait ne pas comprendre et DaeHyun perdit son sourire.

- Jong .. JongUp s'est mit en tête de me mettre avec son père.

- Je vois.

TaecYeon jeta un regard à YongGuk et le détailla. Alors, c'était lui qui avait brisé à ce point le cœur de son ami ? Son regard se fit plus dur. DaeHyun reprit la parole dans ce silence pesant.

- TaecYeon est un ami que je me suis fais à Boston quand j'ai déménagé là-bas il y a six ans. Depuis, on est très ami et, il est arrivé hier à Séoul pour venir me voir parce que j'avais besoin de lui.

- Pourquoi t'avais déménagé ?

DaeHyun était déstabilisé par toutes ses questions mais y répondit tout de même en regardant  
YongGuk.

- Parce que la personne qui comptait le plus dans mon cœur m'a fait beaucoup de mal et donc, je suis parti pour l'oublier.

- Et, tu as réussit ? s'enquit le petit garçon.

- Non ..

Il baissa les yeux puis regarda TaecYeon qui lui sourit et enfin posa son regard sur l'enfant.

- JongUp ?

- Oui ?

- Cookies ?

- Owii !

- Taec', tu peux l'amener dans la cuisine ? Il s'aura se servir.

- Bien sur.

Le géant de Boston et l'enfant partirent dans la cuisine alors que DaeHyun s'assit à l'autre extrémité du canapé où se trouvait YongGuk.

- Vas-y, j'attends tes questions.

- Hein ?

- Je te connais YongGuk, quand tu fais cette tête donc, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

- Boston ?

- Oui .. J'avais besoin de changer d'air .. Réellement .. Je ne me sentais plus chez moi dans .. Dans cet appartement que nous partagions depuis deux ans ..

- Je vois. Et lui ?

- C'est un ami, un très bon ami. Il m'a soutenu et m'a aidé alors que j'étais au plus mal. Il m'a fait revivre.

- Vous .. ?

- Non. Nous n'avons toujours été que de simples amis.

- Pourquoi être revenu ?

- La Corée me manquait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. C'est mon pays, je voulais revenir.

- Pourquoi il est ici ?

- Je l'ai dit à ton fils, j'avais besoin de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'es encore plus curieux que ton fils.

- Je ..

- Te revoir m'a bien plus touché que je ne le pensais, c'est tout. J'ai eu besoin de lui pour me calmer à nouveau.

- Tu .. As pleuré ? ..

- Pleurer, c'est peu dire. Il était effondré.

- TAEC !

- Désolé DaeHyun mais là tout de suite, j'ai envie de lui faire bouffer le parquet. Tu sais mieux que moi comment tu as été pendant plus d'un an.

- Je le sais bien !

- Il devrait le savoir aussi car il est le responsable.

YongGuk était perdu au milieu de cet échange qu'ils avaient continué en anglais. Il les regarda un à un puis DaeHyun reprit un coréen.

- Retourne avec JongUp Taec, s'il te plait.

- D'accord. Et toi, tu le fais à nouveau pleurer et je te balance par la fenêtre.

YongGuk déglutit devant le regard noir de l'ainé.

- Tu .. Tu m'expliques ?

- Expliquer quoi ? Taec' me surprotège. Et encore plus de toi.

- Je vois .. DaeHyun .. Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je veux que tu le saches, je t'ai ..

- Tais-toi ! C'est bien les mots que je ne veux pas entendre venant de toi.

- Pou .. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu me les dis .. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te revenir .. Et ça ..

- Alors, je te les dirais. Je te les crierais. Je te les chanterais. Je te les répéterais autant que tu le veux mais reviens moi. Je .. Même si je ne l'aimais pas, ça aurait put tenir avec ma .. Femme. Mais tu as empêché tout ça. Tu n'étais pas à mes côtés à mon réveil. Tu n'étais pas là quand je préparais le petit déjeuné. Tu n'étais pas là pour te coller à moi devant la télé. Tu n'étais pas là dans mon quotidien mais il y avait cette .. Sangsue. Je ne peux pas vivre heureux sans toi. Je veux que tu le comprennes réellement. Je suis extrêmement sincère Hyunnie.

Durant le monologue de YongGuk, les larmes n'avaient put s'empêcher d'envahir à nouveau les joues de DaeHyun. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire, c'est ce qu'il rêvé d'entendre depuis plus de six ans. C'était les mots qu'il lui permettrait de revivre et de lui pardonner.

- Pou .. Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Pourquoi tu me dis parfaitement les mots que je veux ? Pourquoi tu as toujours sut lire en moi ? Pourquoi tu m'es indispensable ? Pourquoi mon monde arrête de tourner quand tu n'es pas là ? Six ans, c'est long YongGuk est pourtant j'ai tenu. Difficilement mais j'ai tenu. Je te voulais avec moi mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors .. Comment je dois te pardonner ? Comment mon cœur peut-il te pardonner si facilement ? J'en ai marre de vivre ainsi. J'allais mieux ! Mais, il a fallut que tu reviennes dans ma vie !

DaeHyun s'était levé alors qu'il pleurait toujours et TaecYeon était revenu en entendant la voix de DaeHyun se briser quand il parlait.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je t'aime toujours autant ?

Il se laissa tomber à genoux se qui alerta JongUp mais TaecYeon l'empêcha de venir alors qu'un sourire tendre prenait place sur son visage. Il savait qu'après ses mots, tout s'arrangerait. Ce n'était pas de lui dont DaeHyun avait besoin mais de YongGuk. Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine pendant que YongGuk prit le corps fragile face à lui dans ses bras. Il le serrait contre lui en respirant cette odeur qui n'avait pas changé en six ans. Son corps contre le sien lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et c'était encore mieux de le sentir à nouveau.

- Je t'aime DaeHyun. Je suis sincère et tu le sais ..

Sur ces mots, le cadet se laissa encore plus aller dans les bras de son aîné. YongGuk recula légèrement et essuya les joues de DaeHyun de ses pouces. Puis, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller gouter à ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Après tellement d'années loin l'un de l'autre, le fils rouge qui les reliait les avait enfin rapproché. Ils étaient enfin de nouveau réunit. Et rien ne les séparerait une nouvelle fois. La mère de JongUp a pourtant essayé de récupérer son ex-mari mais ce dernier lui répondit un catégorique non et lui expliqua que quitter DaeHyun fut la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie et que jamais il ne recommencerait. Leur histoire prenait un nouveau départ et la fin en était loin.


End file.
